The Keeper
by Fairy Oatmother
Summary: What if there WAS another Timelord on House? What if it was a little girl who claimed to know the Doctor? Well, this exact thing happens in The Keeper. I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Thank you for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy it! DoctorWhovian17 was a huge inspiration and a good friend. This will change up the episode a lot, so I apologize for that. I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

_My name is the Keeper._  
_I was stuck with the voices._  
_They called out to me. They guided me._  
_I loved them. Sometimes they screamed at me. I screamed back._  
_The planet talks. The voices wanted their bodies but I told them it was wrong. They belonged to someone else.  
One day they screamed louder than loud. Someone was here._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter will have at least two different point-of-views, so I apologize for any confusion. And, I apologize for not updating.**

* * *

Little girl POV

_This is bad. This is very, very bad. _The girl ran her fingers through her hair, and started thinking aloud to herself.

"There hasn't been visitors since, well, that tattooed gentleman... Oh! Will this visitor be a man? Or perhaps a lady?"

The girl, who is on the brink of 800, is hurriedly pacing around the TARDIS graveyard, her mother's final resting place.

"But, why are they just coming now?! Why haven't they rescued me?!" the girl pounded her fists on the rocky ground, a bad idea considering the bruised and bleeding knuckles she had from the previous day. She scampered up sheets of scrap metal and spare parts, only stopping when she got to the top of the mountain like pile. She heard a man shouting from inside the little cabinet the voices echo from, except this was not a familiar voice, it was angry, not scared, red with rage, not cold with fear.

"How many of my people have you lured here?! How many have you killed?!" The new voice sounded angry. She hesitantly gave a slight knock on the back wall of the cabinet.

"Because I'm the last-!" It went silent.

Doctor POV

Rage boiled up inside the Doctor's chest. How could they? They've probably killed more Timelords than he has!

The pot finally bubbled over. "YOU KILLED THEM!"

"House- he protects us! H-he heals us!" He was sick of Aunt's consistent babbling.

" 'House' cant heal you anymore! Because I'm the last-!" The Doctor's head whipped around towards the cabinet the distress cubes were in. He could'e sworn there was a tap. He whipped out his sonic and scanned the cabinet.

"Oh, you won't find anything worthwhile in there!" Uncle said.

"Nothing worthwhile, eh?" He glanced down at his sonic. "A life source! Not only are you killing them, but you're keeping them _hostage?!"_

"No, sir, we would never do such a thing!"

"Then how do you explain... _this?" _he said with a flourish as he ripped the cubes from the shelves and pulled away the flimsy back.

Little Girl POV_  
_

The little girl jumped away with a squeak as her protective barrier was pulled away.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor. How are you? Good? Wonderful! What do you say we get you out of there, huh?"

She was in shock. Another Timelord?

"Yes, I w-would like that very much, th-thank you." The man offered a hand and she wiggled through the cramped space.

"You're absolutely filthy!" observed Aunt, reaching out a beefy hand to touch the young girl's face. The man quickly slapped it away.

"Don't you touch her!" he growled.

The girl didn't know why, but she was clutching the Doctor's jacket as if it was a lifeline. The Doctor looked down at her, and grinned. The girl quickly averted her eyes, and the Doctor studied her face and frowned. Aunt shoved her way in between them so she was facing the girl.

"Oh, aren't you a pretty little thing, your nose is so small..." she trailed off, stepping toward her. Next thing she knew, she was being swept off her feet and rushed away by the Doctor.

"Wait!" she yelled, pounding on the Doctor's chest. He set her down. "What? What's wrong?" he said, a look of concern plastered on his face. Questions fogged her mind.

"Who are you?! How do I know to trust you?! What about my mom?!"

"You have a _mom_?!"

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I'll have another one out by Christmas. (Hopefully.) This was short and rushed. I admit it. Cheers.**


End file.
